If for only an Illusion
by LailaRaine
Summary: After getting lost in the sands of time, Anya begins to realize, maybe she has actually been found... only question is... will she survive long enough to figure it out? REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Please!!
1. And the fall begins

It is just an illusion we have here on earth, that one moment follows another like beads on a string and that once a moment is gone, its gone forever...  
  
  
  
The ticking of the clock exploded through the empty house in a  
  
burst of sound. Each hand echoing in the dead air, beating against the  
  
chimes of it's bell. Sounding off the hours mercilessly in a perpetual exhausting manner, as though laughing in mockery at the thought of a mortal end. A paper, picked up by a soft breeze, floats to the floor, twisting in the wind. Blinds twitch as a dull light burns through the shadowing room. A low hum can be heard from the base of a refrigerator, white and rusted. A thick sheet of dust lined the entire room as if covering it in a veil of faded smog. A frame sat on a table near the door, a gold plated frame, coated with a smoggy grime. Barely, just barely a figure can be seen behind the curtain of filth suffocating the photo. A smiling figure was laced in this dirt. It was not always this way though, it was not always the filth that hid the image, once, before all this, it was the image that hid the filth. But that time had long since passed.  
  
A girl, huddled motionlessly in the corner, was proof of that. Crouched in the dark drab of her surroundings, she was leaned up against a crack in the water stained walls. Eyes swollen with tears shed not by will but by eyes unwilling to restrain themselves. No tears fell now, just a dead stare that burned into nothing. Her dark hair sprawled onto her face but she did not move to brush it aside. Slowly her eyes raised themselves to the window. Dust particles floated in the twilight, her fingers raised to touch the glass. Small cuts laced her hands. The tiredness in her grew as did her inability to move. She dropped her hand, lifelessly at her side, knocking over the frame as she did so. The glass shattered onto the floor. Anya moved to pick it up, the picture inside had fallen out of the broken frame, the edges curled up in a yellow wave. The woman in the photo looked aimlessly into the sky. One who saw the same photo would think nothing of the woman in the picture. Anya knew better, Anya knew the dark truths, the corruption, the abuse, the psychosis. She scoffed at the memories. So tired, and hopeless. No more caring. With these feelings swirling inside her, Anya picked up a shard of glass off the ground, and as the clock chimed a new hour, she gave up on time and gave up on life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There is a purpose for you yet my child" a warm, gravely voice spoke to the darkness.  
  
Gandalf, with his staff at hand, sat back in the darkness of the cave he had been sitting in, and closed his eyes. He had traveled far to find this cave and his journey had taken almost every ounce of energy from him. It was time for rest. All would be well now. The girl was on her way. Long had he known of her travels, long had he known of her destiny. The torture she must endure to receive it and the troubles she would have to face to achieve it were of too great a magnitude to think of. 


	2. A Step Closer

Darkness swirled around her and visions blurred behind her eyelids. Lightning, tears, laughter, pain, dancing, and blood. All these contradicting images roamed freely through her sleep. Time stopped existing it seemed, moments were no longer a threat the hours and days might have passed without the cry of age. A heavy weight felt pressed on her shoulders. The random caw of a bird or the snap of a twig was the only sounds to break the silence of her thoughts. Slowly and painfully, she tried to open her eyes, to relieve them of the thunderous lead that had set itself upon them. Just as soon as they opened, the squinted frantically against the unwanted penetration of sunlight beaming through the trees. Water. It was the first thought that came to her. Lifting herself as best she could off the earth, she tried to grasp hold on her surroundings, why or how she came to be there, and how she could find out. As quickly as she questioned, even more ferverently she wished she had never tried to re cap. Flashbacks to what seemed like just a moment before, but felt much longer ago, the glass, her tears, and her wrists all met in a sweet and devastating convergence. Collapsing back into the earth she closed her dark eyes, once more surrendering to the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* A distances a way*  
  
Sounds of cold metal striking cold metal pierced the night air. Voices called out and raw, inhuman cries stung the earth that lay in its wake. A battle was being fought unlike anything the girl would ever dream to know, but she would not have to face that controversy now for she was still out cold many miles from the spot.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried rushing to his friend's side  
  
"Frodo!" he choked as tears of panic threatened to spill over the poor hobbits eyelids.  
  
The ring wraiths blade had pierced the young creature's chest. A wound Aragorn was incapable of healing, a wound that required immediate attention. Quickly the party had made its way towards the great Elvin city where they could seek the medical attention that Frodo needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Near the gates of Rivendell *  
  
Dusk had set and the elf price still had a ways to go before arriving at his destination. Called upon by the great council of Elrond, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, traveled with his companions to meet with the remaining members. Trouble had been brewing, everyone could feel it, they could see it in the way the leaves trembled from their branches, they could hear it in the howl of the wind against the cool night air, they knew of its presence because they knew of the evils it derived from.  
  
"Stop!" cried an elf, "Stop and lend thine ears to the earth"  
  
All members pulled back a moment to listen for what their friend had instructed. It did not take them long to hear it. The deep, low complicated breath of a human.  
  
"Over here!" cried another  
  
Legolas jumped off his horse and leaned down into the straw and grass. Huddled against the cold earth, a young girl lay motionless. She did not look a young human girl should. Her dress was highly unusual, inappropriate for her world. A black tank top, whose straps fell down off her tan shoulder, what appeared to be dark blue pant and a sparkling belt hung tightly around her waist. The image was not one of a common girl. A pained expression and tortured whimper were enough to block the elfs suspicion long enough for him to register her need for help.  
  
"We will take her to Rivendell" Legolas said firmly, lifting her off the ground. Without disturbing her, he mounted his horse, pulling her close to his chest, he led the way towards the Elven city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anastasia" a voice whispered through her slumber  
  
"Anastasia, your rest has ended, you must awake. It is time to face your destiny." Gandalf's voice flooded through her brain as she stirred. The young girl's eyes fluttered open, bright light stung her eyes and they quickly shut themselves from the offense.  
  
"She stirs" a voice whispered  
  
"Are you sure it is her?, don't you think its a little absurd?" another added  
  
The whispers grew and the sounds unsettled anya enough to wake her from her sleep. Stretching out her limbs, a sharp pain invaded her arms. Her eyes shot open and she could see her wrists wrapped in bandages. She signed in spite of the stupidity of her attempted suicide. Clearly she was unsuccessful.  
  
"Dont you think it is time to tell Aragorn" a quiet voice filtered through the crowd  
  
"Absolutley not, not until we are certain, and that we can be sure it will not compromise the results of this mission." Gandalfs voice rang clear through the room, decisive and firm.  
  
"Give leave, all except Elrond and Prince Legolas" his voice commanded  
  
  
  
"Will she be alright?" Legolas questioned the two.  
  
"Her injuries were not as severe as her current state might imply, it was her journey here which has left her so battered" Gandalf replied  
  
"Her journey here was a hard one, but her purpose will soon outweigh this immediete suffering" Elrond assured the prince  
  
"Gandalf, may I have a moment" Elrond motioned to the door  
  
"Why yes, yes of course" the old wizard replied following the lord to his room.  
  
Legolas walked over to her side, she was apparently struggling to remain conscious, her eyes fluttering against the blinding light of the sun. She kept them open long enough for him to see the shadow in them, to see the darkness, the sadness. *What beauty forced to live in a such a world* he thought quietly to himself. In her eyes he could see her soul, he could see through her sable eyes the cause of her sufferings. All that would be behind her now, if she'd let it. The girl had dark curly hair that barely touched her shoulders, very uncommon for a woman of the times. Her tan skin indicated a love for the outdoors, and her dark eyes stormed with fate.  
  
"Whats your issue" a cold voice came from the cherry lips of the girl  
  
"My.... issue" Legolas replied confused  
  
"Oh god, they've locked me up huh"  
  
"I assure you this is no prison"  
  
"Please, creepy british guys dressed like robin hood?? I'm definilty in an asylum, thats where they send you when you survive.. well... this" she said motioning to the bandages wrapped tightly around her wrists"  
  
Legolas leaned over and genlty took them into his hands.  
  
"This, as you put it, is a crime. For your beauty, as is your purpose is too great to be destroyed in such a way you had intended, but once again, I assure you this is no prison." His eyes searced hers trying to find some way to lend her his comfort. "I know of no "robin hood" and therefore I know of no need to dress as he would"  
  
she smirked "right, so.. "  
  
"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood" he responded kissing her hand, she rolled her eyes and pulled away.  
  
"So, thats where I am... Mirkwood?" she scoffed skeptically the only "Mirkwood" she'd ever heard of was lost long ago in a random childrens book.  
  
"No, my fair lady, this is Rivendell, the city of the Elves under Lord Elrond. We found you in the woods and brought you here, which , as it turns out, was exactly where you were destined to be" he finished simply, as if this common knowledge were easy to absorb.  
  
"Uh huh... Rivendell... let me guess.. " Anya began to laugh, she sat up a little "next, you're going to take me to the council of Elrond to discuss the ring!!!" she said flailing her arms, laughing harder at the shocked expression on his face, "and then... we're all gonna go set out against the "dark lords" she quivered feining fear, to save the world!!" by now she had erupted into a fit of giggles, quite convinced she had completely lost her mind and was "destined" to spend the rest of her pathetic existence locked up in some mental instituion.  
  
  
  
"You know not the severity of what you speak" a voice boomed from behind her. Gandalf stepped foward to check her condition as Elrond gave his speech.  
  
"I know not how you have come to this knowledge but it is not common gossip that can be exchanged in such fits of euphoria, get dressed child, a maid will be waiting to take you to this council you have mocked with your indolence" Lord Elrond spoke harshly, yet quietly to the young girl , now quiet in contemplation.  
  
"We will leave you to dress" The three of them left the room while Anya looked at the clothes before her.  
  
"well, for an insane asylum, they have some pretty elaborate things..." by this point in time, Anya was slowly beginning to except that maybe, just maybe, she wasnt completely insane. The fabric on the dress before her shimmered in ecstacy in the the warm glow of the sun. Fabric such as the one before her did not exist in her world. After taking a look around the room, she realized, that such a place as this did not exist in her world. Could she really have a purpose other than to pass the days away in entrapment and oppression? Deciding against looking the part, Anya threw on her own clothes and left the room. She figured, even if this was a dream, or the result of severe dosages of codine... she'd play it out till the end. Besides... the elf was pretty cute... 


	3. Caution: Sparks may fly

When pushed to the limit of human capability an emotional breakdown leads to salvation for more than just the one intended. Often when one can learn to save themselves, they inadvertently save more than just their own souls.  
  
  
  
The council was already in progress when she wandered into the shady grove. Tucking her hair behind her ears, (a nervous habit), she stepped foward close enough to just overhear. Leaning forward just slightly behind a tree, Anya moved in to hear better. Still finding it to difficult to spy successfully, she tried to position herself closer behind the bush.  
  
"OW!" a voice peeped loudly, followed by a kick to Anya's shin sending her limping backwards into the circle of important individuals not pleased with the intruders entrance. As she failed to steady herself, Anya fell backwards barely escaping a run in with the cold hard ground under her feet. A pair of arms blocked her fall. An elf with a stern and annoyed look on his face lifted her up to a standing posistion before seating himself back into his chair. Anya felt all eyes upon her. Not quite knowing what to do wtih herself, she stood, fidgeting with the belt of her sweater.  
  
  
  
"I see you have decide to reject the clothing offered to you by the lord" an elf spoke, seated in one of the baroque, overly ornate chairs. His comment was met by a few sharp glares, not just from Anya, but even Lord Elrond himself.  
  
"Had it not occured to you Auirlein, that our guest may not be used to the clothing of the elves, and may feel more comfortable in her own attire?" Elrond questioned raising an intimidating eyebrow.  
  
The elf sneered, but quieted down. Anya, feeling completely in the spot quickly looked for a way to divert the attention off herself. Instantly she remembered the reason WHY she was put in this position in the first place... hmm* now where ... Anya glanced towards a shrub that seemed just a little shaky. Sighing she pulled the hobbit from its branches.  
  
"he he... heh.." Merry laughed nervously "Sorry about that.."  
  
"It seems intruders have become more welcome that actual members" Boromir snickered to himself, glancing at Auirlein.  
  
Anya glanced around the circle, vivid images of cinematic ventures and fairytale reading flooded back to her. She knew where they all sat, and the positions they sat in. A sinking feeling rose through her, tingling up her spine and turning her veins to ice. This was slowly beginning to feel less and less like a dream and more and more like some perpetual disillusion, forever bound to grow in her mind. Even if she was in some way trapped in her own mental neurosis, she still felt like she was in this "middle earth", and you know what they say about your dreams. Dreams can become your reality, and if you die in your dream you die period. Anya almost laughed at the irony of the whole situation. In REALITY she had already tried to die, and yet, it was in this dream where it was actually a threat.  
  
  
  
"Come come, let us get back to business, lady do have a seat" Elrond motioned to his throne like chair. Many raised eye brows flew, including Aragorn's. This was a severe change of paace, the girl had to hold a title of importance. Even less concerned with her place was a nagging suspician of nostalgia, a familiarity that nearly consumed him. Looking up her met her gaze. Anya was, in turn consumed with a familiar sense, a deja vu, if you will. Legolas saw this glance and took notice to the look on their faces. He felt something then, he felt a hope.  
  
"It must be destroyed"  
  
"We must use this ring" Boromir countered back.  
  
"It doesn't work like that" Anya casually replied not even realizing she was doing it.  
  
Silence over took the group and all eyes intently focused on this mystery girl who possessed such audacity to argue with a man, let alone a man of Boromir's standing.  
  
"What.." Boromir began is slight disbelief  
  
Anya rolled her eyes and stood up. "I said, it doesnt work like that, the ring is clearly innately evil, things possessing so much power usually are, who are you , a man, to think yourself able to control it? Theres no way, the ring needs to be destroyed and everyone here knows it, so lets just cut the crap and get to the part where we decided who has the balls to go and do it."  
  
Anya, deciding she was finished, relinquished back into her seat and leaned back bored and playing with her nails. The fire in her spirit caught Legolas's attention. He carefully looked at her. The strange clothes, strange hair, bold attitude, he could not absorb it all fast enough, or in satisfying enough quanities.  
  
"Why you wench, How dare you.."Boromir stood up menacingly, at the sight of this Aragorn flew up  
  
"Boromir! sit, this is enough, the girl, as perhaps, out of order as she is, has a point."  
  
"How does she know so much of this Gandalf?" Frodo questioned from his corner. Gandalf glanced at Legolas, then to Elrond, and patted Frodo's knee.  
  
"In time dear frodo, in time"  
  
Legolas glanced at Gandalf and offered him a look of rue.  
  
"Yes, Anya, is it?" Aragorn stood approaching her "How is it you have come to know of this subject which so few dare speak?"  
  
Not knowing exactly how to answer the question, Anya just looked down.  
  
"Lets not worry of this matter now, we have other affairs to speak of"  
  
And so the conversation renewed itself, from Boromir's protests to Gimli's attempted assassination of the ring.  
  
"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor" Frodo's tiny voice barely penetrated the arguments of those so greater in size, but smaller in spirit. If it were not for the severity of the statement, no one would have paid any attention. But those words stung, they stung deep. Gandalf closed his eyes in silent, yet accepted fear. The reality of the situation tore harshly into Anya's soul. There is a barrier between her world and this one not only devised by astoral planes, but also by character. Never, in her whole life, had she expierianced so much purpose, so much general goodness.  
  
"by my life or death, if I can, I swear to protect you, you have my sword" Aragorn leaned down putting a comforting hand on Frodo's small shoulder.  
  
"and you have my bow" Legolas stood forward  
  
"and my axe!" Gimli, threatened by the elf's haste to aid in the battle , jumped in to join as well.  
  
Anya, who'd been viewing the scene from a step or two back sighed in her own silent defeat. This was her chance to actually accomplish somthing, even if it was delusional.  
  
"And you have my... well you have my... presence!" she offered herself to Frodo  
  
"well, thats an odd ofference" pippin remarked and merry nodded in agreement.  
  
"absolutley not" Boromir sneered. "what makes you think your presence would be wanted, let alone needed" his sneer turned to a snicker at the thought of a mortal woman doing any good to such a fellowship.  
  
Anya glared and stepped forward "Well, at least I wouldn't turn on them in the aspirations of power due to internal weakness"  
  
Everyone stared at her for a moment, not sure how to handle what she was telling them. Could Boromir really turn against the fellowship?  
  
"what pathetic nonsense" he attempted to laugh it off  
  
"Everyone settle down" Elrond moved to break up the quarrel  
  
"Lady Anya, what Boromir means, through all the indolence, is simply that, although your offer is generous, it is too dangerous for a lady. We will have too much to worry about to be able to watch out for you milady. It is meant as not insult" Aragorn shot Boromir a look that could freeze hell.  
  
"uh huh..." Anya, arms crossed, bit her bottom lip and appeared to carefully consider his words, "well, thats very... hallmark moment of you, but just so you know, I dont NEED to be babysat just because I don't play with swords and fire, clearly you are stuck in a tradition way too far away from being altered for me. Look, I'm going, I can help. Trust me, you are going to need me." Anya flipped her hair.  
  
"Now, I'm going to get my bag, and then we can be off" Anya quickly exited the circle before any further arguments could take place.  
  
  
  
The group of men just looked at each other in silent defeat.  
  
"Never in my life..." Boromir began  
  
"aye, yet, tis not such a bad thing Boromir, tis not such a bad thing" Legolas tilted his head upwards to Anya's room. He could see her shadow move on the balcony and he smiled. 


	4. Only Time Will Tell

Disclaimer : I figured I'd just stick one of these on here. You know the drill, blah blah I own no one besides Anya and Auirlein so far. Everyone else is an original figment of someone else's imagination. Oh and there is just a TINY reference to some "ER" characters, but thats only cause I needed them for the purpose of the story. Okay... ENJOY!  
  
Author's note: I know you probably all know this, but every time I change a scene I use of these(~~~~~~~~~~)lines to indicate that. I'm just letting you guys know in case there was some confusion and so I don't have to keep typing where places are. I just want you guys to be able to follow the story lol !!!!! ;)  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Night fell over the Elvin city and Anya paced the balcony outside her window. The current events were less than realistic. Clearly this could not ACTUALLY be happening, the lack of logic involved was depressingly astounding.  
  
*sigh* "Nothing I can do till I snap out of it I guess" Anya said to herself and the wind.  
  
"And what is it that binds you my lady" a gravely voice echoed her thoughts from behind.  
  
Anya whipped around shocked that she had heard no sign of entry nor did she have any feeling of someone approaching.  
  
"Aragorn..." Anya began  
  
"Yes" he answered bowing slightly. "I've come to see how you have settled"  
  
"Oh well... I've settled fine.. so.. why are you really here? I mean, this whole "how ya doin" convo can go on for hours dont get me wrong. But, in the hopes of saving time why dont we just get the particulars out of the way"  
  
Aragorn stared intently at this girl in front of him. His heart knew the truth but his eyes refused to see. There was no possible path this girl could have taken to walk the steps lost so long before. Destiny is a powerful force and a dangerous one. If Gandalf was right, which he tended to be, then all would be well, but until then he would refuse the chance.  
  
"You are too young to speak with such venom to an elder, let alone a man"  
  
"Oh kiss my ass kreushauv, I don't go by the same rules as your world. Men are not the supreme rulers, I have a mind and I refuse to listen to the demands of men as though they were the ultimate scripture. You can't tell me what to do just cause you have extra add- ons between your legs." Anya rolled her eyes and headed for the door.  
  
Aragorn, not quite sure how to respond to that considering he wasn't sure he completely understood her strange use of language, simply grabbed her arm .  
  
"Get the hell off me" she pulled away and for the first moment Aragorn caught something in her eyes he had yet to see... for a split second he saw a shadow fall over the fire in her eyes and in its place a cold fear emerged.  
  
"I would not hurt you" he whispered softly in a tone Anya was not used to hearing. For a moment the beads of time paused their travels and Anya caught Aragorn's gaze. A familiarity within her unsettled itself from between the beats of her heart. A choke rose in her throat as she tried to grasp what within her was struggling to come to the surface. It was close enough to touch but too far to see.  
  
Aragorn saw the strain in her eyes and wondered if she knew, if in some manner she too could pace and recall. Anya shook her head as if to free herself from the confusion.  
  
"You wouldn't be able too if you tried" her voice like eyes, her eyes stone, Anya brushed past him and left the room, not sure where she was going, but sure that she had to get rid of this feeling.  
  
"And so it seems to be true" Aragorn sighed not sure how feel, how to react.  
  
"Aragorn?" Arwens voice sailed like sweet molasses in the wind  
  
"My love. " He greeted her with a soft kiss  
  
"Will you walk with me over the grounds? We have only a few more precious hours before the moon betrays our love. Phoebe doth shine for only so long and there is much that troubles you..."  
  
"Tis true, but nothing of which I can speak with complete certainty."  
  
"Even if this be true there is no reason you cannot question"  
  
"I'd rather speak no more of it, in fact..." he said with love sparkling in his eyes, "I'd rather speak no more"  
  
Arwen smiled knowingly and did not refute his advances, she pulled him into an embrace, this would be their last night together for some time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cleary I've lost my mind, I mean, Hey, It happens... but still my god why do I get the feelin... UGH ANYA SHUT UP!!!" Anya was frantically arguing with her own personal audience, herself. For the past hour she'd been mentally rejecting any form of thought process other than finding a way to wake herself up from the apparent dream world before it became her total reality.  
  
"Who is it you argue with?" a voice called from behind her. The voice was sweet, yet concerned.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Robin hood.... "  
  
"Again, I know not of who you speak, but I can assure you I will discover this mystery man whom you so often speak, tell me, is he Elvin? or mortal?"  
  
"He's a figment of someone's imagination... just like you" Anya moved to travel past him but he called out to her.  
  
"Is there a reason you always run"  
  
"Do I look like I'm running?"  
  
"You look as though you wish to escape"  
  
Anya laughed at this.  
  
"If only you knew"  
  
"We'll then please, explain it to me." Legolas requested this with such an innocence she had to laugh lightly at his ignorance.  
  
"There's not much to tell, is there anything to eat around here?" Anya was a servant to her digestive tract and according to it, that lack of food given to it recently was resulting in shooting, empty pains.  
  
"Of course milady, follow me, I will have a servant fetch you something"  
  
"Uh, I can get it myself"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to disagree but realized it would be a futile action.  
  
"Very well then, I will go with you so as you aren't bothered"  
  
"And what makes you think you aren't bothering me?"  
  
A smile twitched on the corner of her lips as he looked at her in slight confusion. It wasn't everyday Prince Legolas was so crassly rejected.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" she laughed gently hitting his arm "lets go I'm starved"  
  
Legolas took her to the kitchen where they made themselves some sandwiches. Anya decided she wanted to eat outside and see exactly where she was some more. Legolas consented as long as he was welcome to go with her. Not wanting to argue, only wanting to eat, and burn off the calories at the same time, Anya put up no argument.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you think of the girl pip?" Merry asked his comrade  
  
"She's a very pretty lass ain't she fellas?"  
  
"Yes, but the words she speaks are very strange" Frodo spoke contemplatively  
  
"I know what you mean, Master Frodo, what do you think she means to mean by callin us the prince's 'merry men'" Sam asked  
  
"I suppose where she comes from that is what hobbits are called"  
  
"Maybe there is a whole hobbitsville dedicated to me self somewhere out there" Merry glanced out behind the trees  
  
"Ow! what was that for?" Merry rubbed the sore spot on his head where Sam had struck him with carrot.  
  
"It's for bein you Merry" Pip answered laughing. All the hobbits turned in to get some sleep, they were weak from the days and glad to get rest, even if it were only for a moment's time. Frodo clutched the ring around his neck and prayed that they would all be okay. He had no idea what it was he would be facing, but he knew it would not be easy. The closer they came, the more horrific devilries they would be forced to face. Hopefully, they would all make it out alright... hopefully. None of them had every appreciated the Shire more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is she breathing?" a man asked quietly in the dark  
  
"Not on her own" The doctor answered  
  
"What about brain activity, is she ... is she brain dead?"  
  
"Not ... exactly, in most cases, in most cases we'd recommend a DNR order and have someone sign to take them off the ventilator, but in her case... we have no reason to believe that her brain is NOT functioning like that of a normal brain. In fact, she seems to be highly responsive."  
  
"So she's in a coma or?"  
  
"Something like that, its almost like she's trapped, in her own world, the only way she's gonna come out of it, is if she's ready to. John, I'm sorry about your sister, but we are both men of science, and of medicine, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. I can answer questions you already know until I'm blue in the face, but its all up to her now, I have no other answers you want to hear "  
  
"I should've been there, I should've..." the man was unable to finish his sentence  
  
The doctor patted his friend on the back  
  
"There was nothing you could have done"  
  
"I could have been there, thats something"  
  
"You had no way of knowing"  
  
"How could I not? I'm a doctor for god sakes Doug, I KNOW the signs, I know what to look for I just, I guess I didn't want to see, not after... not after my brother."  
  
Dr. Ross just sighed and put his head down. The whole thing was a shame. He just prayed Carter would be able to make it through this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think she is adjusting well?"  
  
"As well as can be expected I suppose"  
  
"Gandalf, the fate of our entire ......"  
  
"I know" Gandalf sighed a sad twinkle shone in his old gray eyes.  
  
"You must have faith Lord Elrond, have faith in your people and the people of this Earth. Mankind will always prevail over evil, it has been and will always be as such. These times are just hard, they are the in-between times and the battles fought now are the important ones, the hard ones. Have faith." Gandalf took a smoke of his pipe and blew out a tiny star, it grew and grew off into the distance and Lord Elrond realized his reasons for doing so.  
  
"I suppose you are right Gandalf, time shall tell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let me know what you guys think!!!!! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated just please do it tastefully, no bashing!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! hahaha ~S.S. 


	5. Come away with me

Hey!!! I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry. I write for which ever story of mine is the most in demand, and unfortunately I'm not getting too many reviews for this one. lol, anyhow!! I need to do the whole disclaiming thing so here it goes : I do not own or associate myself with any of the Lord Of The Rings books/movies/memorabilia. I also do not own Norah Jones or her music. All I own is Anya and anything/one I decide to create. ENJOY!!! ______________________________________________________  
  
The night was a long distressful one for Anya. After her little promenade with the "elf prince" (Robin hood) she had retired to her room for a fitful nights rest. Memories plagued her dreams, the edges of a puzzle but no pieces to fill it. She dreamt of a garden, a garden blooming with flowers, beautiful bright wonderful flowers. Laughter rang out, a young man was chasing someone, a small child, her, she was being chased. It was not dangerous it was fun. It was a pure, innocent moment of bliss. She felt warm, safe, and most of all free. But, a nagging sense of concern slowly flooded through her. A hand reached out from beyond a small shrub, in it held a sparkly orb, her young naive eyes glinted with amazement, she remembered the desire to grab it to touch it, someone was calling now, she should go back. The hand reaches further exposing more and more of this glimmering object until she cannot fight her desires anymore and reaches out to grab it. Suddenly, she is falling down a dark tunnel. Fear builds up and she cries for the man but he cannot hear her. No one can.  
  
Anya woke up with tears in her eyes and emptiness in her stomach. Not of hunger but of loss. A sharp knock on the door propelled her to sit and wipe the tears and sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Just a minute!"  
  
Quickly she threw herself off of the bed. She had slept in a long white gown so her clothes could be washed. Anya got dressed fast and ran towards the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is Arwen"  
  
Anya raised her eyes in surprise and opened the door.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello Lady Anya. I've come to see how you've settled."  
  
"I don't think I've ever been in a place where so many people are so concerned whether or not I'm settled, god, you'd think I was like royalty or something" Anya laughed  
  
Arwen just smiled softly and motioned for Anya to sit, which she did. A servant walked in and set a tray of food in front of her.  
  
"Your breakfast milady"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The servant left the room and Arwen picked up a sparkling brush up off the counter. She began to do Anya's hair.  
  
"Oh you can't brush curly hair!" Anya began but as she looked up into the mirror she could see her curly hair thin and straighten with each stroke of the bristles.  
  
"How are you doing that?"  
  
"We are elves, there are many things we can do that do not exist in your world."  
  
"Wait, in my world? Then you know that I-"  
  
"Hush Lady Anya, all will be told in time"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Trust fate and grace will protect you and guide your path. The light is within you Lady Anya. You will find your way."  
  
And with that Arwen left the room leaving a very confused Anya alone with the remainder of her breakfast, which she couldn't finish at this point. She stood, grabbed her bag and sweater and began to leave the room; Anya turned back and grabbed the brush. If she was going to be risking her life, she might as well have convenient hair tools with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There she is"  
  
"Lady Anya, could you please be so kind as to explain to our lad merry that he is not the lost king of a hobbit empire from a far away land."  
  
"Excuse me?" Anya laughed  
  
"Pippin, I told you I'd share the gardens with you when I find my kingdom, there's no need to be snippy"  
  
"What are they talking about?" Anya asked Gandalf  
  
"Your Robin Hood reference about them being the merry men has left master merry convinced he holds royal blood."  
  
Anya laughed. "Well, it's a good ego booster I guess"  
  
"So where exactly did you say you were from Lady Anya" Sam asked while eating his second breakfast which was a fallen apple.  
  
"Oh, I'm from..." The answer hung against the tip of her tongue and refused to detach itself.  
  
"I'm from..." a confused panicked looked spaced over her face.  
  
"Well, thats so strange.. I can't-"  
  
Her eyes were muddled in thought as Gandalf passed a look to Lord Elrond.  
  
"It is happening" Elrond spoke to Gandalf softly, Legolas, having the hearing of all elves if not superior, heard this and looked hard towards Anya. Aragorn, who was saddling up Bill the horse, also took note. What was happening?  
  
"Chicago! Thats where I'm from, Chicago."  
  
"Oh" the group of hobbits chorused in acknowledgment as if it had all been made clear.  
  
"So, where's that again then?" Pippin asked after a moment  
  
Anya laughed, "Don't worry about it" she tousled his hair and he blushed.  
  
"Pippin's got a wee bit of a crush don't he fellas!"  
  
Merry laughed and then doubled in pain as Pippin kicked him. The hobbits began to argue amongst themselves, as they were all loaded up onto the horse.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to ride milady?" Legolas offered her his hand up to the horse.  
  
"No, I'm not big on horses, I don't know how anyhow."  
  
"Tis not a difficult task, well not for a man, or a hobbit even, but for this woman it appears to be a skill she does not possess. Now we will be held subject to her complaints as her delicate limbs begin to swell under the strain of our journey." Boromir spoke with bitterness and annoyance  
  
"Boromir. Have you ever walked for a full day in stiletto heels up and down Madison Avenue in the freezing cold sleet trying to hail a cab? Then upon realizing your cab is nowhere, have to walk 27 blocks back to your hotel? My feet can handle it. Besides, its men that can't handle anything." The fellowship began to walk, bemused at the disagreements between Boromir and Anya.  
  
"How do you figure that to be so?"  
  
"Well for one thing, why do you think women are the ones who bear the children."?  
  
"I'd say the man has a pretty significant part," Boromir laughed with a smile  
  
"Right, not the PAINFUL part, not the god knows how many hours of excruciating torture of burning and tearing of places that should never burn or tear only to squeeze something the size of a cantaloupe out of something proportionally the size of an earring loop"  
  
The men winced at this but didn't argue.  
  
"It is the cross women must bear to have everything provided for them."  
  
"You are so pathetic. Men need to feel as though women are inferior to them so they can provide themselves with the egos they feel necessary to sustain their existences."  
  
Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn laughed while the hobbits listened in confusion because they couldn't understand her speech. Boromir, flustered, tried desperately to continue the argument but deciding it was too frustrating, gave up with a glare to the sky.  
  
And so their journey began. With each step taken memories faded further and further away from Anya. Where she came from, how she knew who she was, how she knew where she was going and what would happen. All this information was leaving her. All she knew were the footsteps before and behind her, and that for once she had a purpose. That was all she needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twilight jaded the light sky and sprinkled it with stars. The hobbits were huddled over each other on Bill, asleep. Anya, weary from her travels felt equally as exhausted but refused to let anyone see it. That was all Boromir needed, more reasons to harass her. An irrepressible yawn escaped her.  
  
"I think it is time to stop for rest no?" Gandalf spoke through the silence.  
  
"We can keep going for a little while" Anya offered, she didn't want anyone blaming her for the premature day's end.  
  
"No, we cannot, we are each fading, some quicker than others" Aragorn glanced towards the hobbits.  
  
"Aragorn is right, we will need our rest" Legolas slowly removed the pack from his shoulder.  
  
Gimli, refusing to "agree" with Legolas, just silently removed his pack and lie on the ground.  
  
Boromir, himself too tired as well to protest gave his tacit consent by not arguing.  
  
"We will sleep in shifts" Aragorn spoke to the men.  
  
"We're sleeping here? In the middle of the woods? With no tent?"  
  
"What is a tent?" Frodo asked  
  
"Never mind" Anya sighed taking off her sweater and leaning up against a rock, positive there would be no rest for her that night. She could barely handle the backyard campouts of her Girl Scout days.  
  
"She is afraid no?" Boromir asked as if victorious in proving a point.  
  
"She is not used to this, there is a difference, concern yourself left with the girl and more with the journey at hand." Legolas, again annoyed with the man, whispered harshly  
  
"Now you look here-"  
  
"Men, please, I will take the first shift, get some rest" Gandalf spoke calmly  
  
The men scattered amongst the area, each keeping secret guard. Anya looked around from her spot on the rock. The hobbits slept quietly amongst themselves. Gimli, had fallen asleep against the leaves of a tree, Gandalf stood tall and faced the eastern sky. Legolas appeared to be meditating or maybe sleeping, did elves even sleep? He opened his eyes as she stared at him in confusion. If it had not been for the night's covering a burning blush would have been evident on her cool cheeks. She quickly looked down and played with the straps to her bag. Still feeling Legolas's gaze bear into her, Anya opened the bag to appear occupied. There were many things she'd forgotten about stuffed into her bag. A cd player, some make up, batteries, gum, lotion, a wallet with some picture and some money, some Tylenol and a couple tampons. Basically, nothing that would do her much good at the moment. Sighing she pulled out a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth. A fresh burst of mint escaped her lips and Legolas walked over.  
  
"Want a piece?" She offered him a piece of her eclipse gum. "Its spearmint"  
  
"What is this spearmint? Where does it grow?"  
  
"Um, its not a plant, its gum, you chew it, it tastes good, makes your breath smell good, it can cause ulcers when chewed too much but a piece wont hurt you"  
  
"I will try one yes"  
  
Anya gave the elf price a piece of her chewing gum and watched in amusement, as he grew confused at the foreign flavor invading his mouth.  
  
"It is an interesting creation. Strong" His jaw flexed exaggeratedly as he tried to grow accustom to the new sensation.  
  
Anya laughed sweetly.  
  
"So you don't seem like a prince, what's your story"?  
  
"Well was Robin hood a prince?"  
  
"Prince of thieves actually"  
  
"Well, I am the prince of Mirkwood, it is my responsibility and duty to my people to be on this mission. How else would a prince be?"  
  
"I don't know, we don't have many where I come from, none actually, I mean they exist, but not in my part of the world. My image of royalty has always been morons who sit on thrones all day eating ham on a stick"  
  
"You are a very strange girl"  
  
"I'm strange? I'm not the one with pointy ears and green spandex buddy"  
  
"Are their no elves where you live?"  
  
"Nope, not except Santa's"  
  
"Who is this "Santa" you speak of?"  
  
"Never mind. Lets not talk about where I come from"  
  
"Were you not happy there?" Legolas winced in realization as he saw her glance to her wrists, still sore and bandaged.  
  
"I'm sorry. My mind has escaped me."  
  
"Not a big deal"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf called him over to discuss travel plans for the next morning. Boromir left to keep western guard and Aragorn sat towards the east. Anya put on her headphones and slowly began to drift asleep.  
  
Come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
  
Come away with me where they can't tempt us  
  
With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you  
  
On a cloudy day  
  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
  
knee high  
  
So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
  
On a mountain top  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
  
Falling on a tin roof  
  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
  
So all I ask is for you  
  
To come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
~Norah Jones "Come Away With Me"~  
  
BEEEEEEEEP The low battery warning blared into Anya's ears startling her awake. Checking her watch, not really knowing if it all worked on the time schedule she knew, assumed it was just a few hours left till dawn. The chilly air raised Goosebumps on her shoulders; she quickly pulled her sweater on and stretched her arms over her shoulders. Boromir was sleeping against a log, Gimli was passed out mumbling against the same tree he was to begin with, the hobbits were laughing in their sleeps, Gandalf was resting, probably not sleeping near the fire and Legolas was perched on top of a rock gazing out over the valley.  
  
"There are still a few hours left till we must continue on our way, you should rest some more before then, we have a long journey ahead of us" Aragorn's raspy voice penetrated the silence startling Anya.  
  
"I can't fall back asleep"  
  
"There is nothing in these woods to fear."  
  
"It has nothing to do with that, I'm awake now, and I can't fall back asleep. I never could."  
  
Anya gazed out over the night sky and inhaled the fresh air. Aragorn watched her quietly in thought, the answers to his newly discovered questions were held deep in his heart but again his mind would not let him accept them. Instead, his eyes traveled down to her wrists. The bandages were fraying on their edges.  
  
"You need fresh bandages for your wounds. They will not heal otherwise."  
  
"Well, its gonna have to do for now."  
  
"Why do you care so little for yourself"  
  
The question took Anya off her guard; she didn't really have an answer. Just a bunch of muddled emotions, confusion, and anger.  
  
"Why do you care whether or not I care?"  
  
Aragorn remained silent but searched her eyes.  
  
"What was it like where you lived?" As he spoke, avoiding her question, he lifted her arms to him, she didn't fight it.  
  
"A place like any other I guess"  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
Anya laughed bitterly  
  
"Don't have much of one"  
  
"Whom did you live with?"  
  
He slowly began to unwrap her wrists keeping her talking as he did so. Aragorn pulled herbs up out of the ground and bit into them moistening them.  
  
"I lived with OUCH!!!!" Anya tried to pull her arm back but Aragorn held it tight in place as he placed the medicine into her scars.  
  
"Relax or it will pain you more"  
  
Anya, in pain, glanced down for the first time viewing her scars. Thick slits ran across the base of her wrists. Wounds of a war that raged within her still. Sadness consumed her and she felt a tear begin to form in her eye.  
  
"Did know one try to stop this?"  
  
"No one was around"  
  
"Tis a lonely act"  
  
"Besides, it isn't really one of those things where you take into consideration what other people are gonna think"  
  
"Were you not concerned with the people you were to be leaving behind?"  
  
"I can't think of anyone who'd care"  
  
"No parent? Or sibling? Or friend?"  
  
"Well, the only person who ... the only reason I waited so long was...my brother, John, I didn't want to leave him alone."  
  
"So why did you?"  
  
"You don't understand, you don't know what it was like"  
  
Aragorn stopped his bandaging for a moment to search her eyes.  
  
"What was it that plagued you?"  
  
Anya looked down and ignored his question.  
  
"I just wanted to get away. I was sick of feeling like I didn't belong, like I wasn't where I was supposed to be. Do you ever get that feeling? There was no way to get away. I couldn't tell John about...well..." she sighed. There was no point in telling him or anyone for that matter. If she were to tell him, it would just get it off her chest.  
  
"Yes Lady Anya?"  
  
"It's complicated. Its hard to talk about"  
  
She wrapped her sweater tighter around her while he gathered more herbs for her other wrist.  
  
"Many things of the past are"  
  
"My parents, well, I never knew them. I was an orphan, I just showed up one day I guess."  
  
Aragorn glanced up at this but said nothing.  
  
" I was raised by a woman who took me in as a child. I was an orphan. Social services were just glad that one less child was causing them paperwork and didn't check out her background or anything."  
  
Aragorn placed the herbs in her other scar and she winced but bit her lip this time to keep from crying out in pain.  
  
"So this woman, she was not kind to you?"  
  
Anya scoffed "No, she was not kind to me. She was nothing to me. She had a lot of... problems"  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"The mental kind"  
  
"I do not understand"  
  
"She had... she would do things, make me do things. She would wake me up in the middle of the night to garden, pluck the roses without gloves so I would bleed. Sometimes she would drive me far away and leave me there to see if I could find my way back. She always thought I was trying to do horrible things so she was always punishing me for things that I never did. I tried to tell people, but no one listened. As I got older it just got worse. She would lock me up in the attic for days because I "talked back to her" or "didn't appreciate her. Then one day, we were walking home the supermarket and she said that I wasn't walking fast enough and she threw me down onto the pavement. A policeman saw and reported it and I was sent to live with another family. The Carters. One of their sons had just died so it was hard. But, I was finally safe. I had a mother, a father, grandparents, cousins, and a brother. "  
  
Aragorn had finished wrapping her wounds and was now sitting beside her listening attentively to her tale. The tale she spoke of was indeed disheartening, he could see where she would feel an emptiness.  
  
"Then about 6 months ago, she fought to get me back. The woman, she said she'd been through treatment, and in the end they believed her and I had to move out of my home and away from my family. She hadn't changed a bit. Finally, I couldn't take it so I ran away, to John, my brother but she said that he made me go so they put a restraining order out on him and said I wasn't allowed to see him ever. Thats when I... well... did this."  
  
"It is a sad past to possess. I am truly sorry you had to go through that. You know nothing of your real parents?"  
  
"No, no one has any idea, they just found me walking down the streets one day in a costume. They thought I might have been the child of someone who worked in a traveling show and that I had gotten lost, but no one ever came looking."  
  
"What kind of costume is it you speak of?"  
  
"It was a blue dress with glittered sleeves, long ones. I had nothing else with me, well besides this necklace." she lifted down the top of her sleeveless turtleneck to reveal a steal locket.  
  
"It doesn't open, they think I just found it on the streets somewhere. I was only 4 you know."  
  
"And you remember nothing of your family before that"  
  
"No, I've been trying my whole life to remember anything but I can't."  
  
Aragorn lifted up her locket and felt the inscription, to the common eye it appeared to be a design of sort, but in this world it was words, letters. Aragorn sucked in a breath as he read what the locket said.  
  
"So it is true." he spoke with a reserved breath.  
  
Before Anya could question him any further Legolas's voice penetrated their thoughts.  
  
"We must leave this ground. It is not safe. My thoughts have been plagued by this burden for some time now; I fear it is safe to remain here no longer. We must leave! NOW!"  
  
Shrieks rose up the hill as the enemy came closer and closer. Orcs.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Anya by the waist and lifted her up onto the horse with the hobbits.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hold onto them!"  
  
She quietly conceded and did as she was told. The horse whimpered, as did the four hobbits.  
  
"Frodo..." Anya began  
  
The ring around his neck began to glow bright orange the sword by his belt a light blue. The light swelled around them. He clutched the ring and Sam kicked the horse. Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas prepared for battle, each surrounding the horse to protect those on it. Legolas looked back when a glint caught his eye. A deep purple glow radiated from the locket around Anya's neck, the letters revealing themselves. It was elvish.  
  
"Anastasia" he spoke aloud  
  
Each member of the fellowship turned for a moment in shock. The Orcs were reaching the top of the hillside to their left.  
  
"What does it say? What does it mean?" Sam asked  
  
"What are you talking about?" Anya asked confused, until the glow caught her own eyes, and breath.  
  
"Oh" she grabbed the locket and it felt warm to the touch. As she touched it the sensation caused a burst of memories to flood through her. A playroom, a servant, sunshine, flowers, screaming, tunnels, her head was burning and she felt weak.  
  
"Use the light my child," a soft female voice cooed into her mind  
  
"I don't know how," she whispered back.  
  
Time seemed suspended in motion. She knew there was fighting but it was as if she was in some separate moment, frozen next to time. In front of her was a woman in a long silver gown.  
  
"Anastasia your time will come, it has come in many ways, and you must use your light, use your grace. Find it within yourself."  
  
"But I don't know how"  
  
"Yes you do my child"  
  
"No, I..."  
  
The light grew more and more.  
  
"Use your light"  
  
The voice faded out as the scene around her refocused. Swords clashing, unnatural screeching, bows flying. The hobbits clung to each other and the horse was panicking. The men were doing a fairly good job of keeping them safe but they couldn't do much more. Anya or 'Anastasia" clutched the locket which was about to explode from the light filling inside it.  
  
A large orc snarled from behind a tree, no one saw, he approached with an evil smile bow and arrow in hand. He lifted it up and set up his shot, inches away from the hobbits and herself.  
  
"Gandalf!!" Frodo screamed  
  
A calming sensation flushed over Anya as her hands fingered the locket. She closed her eyes allowing the locket to pop open revealing a singly crystal bead in the center, out of it came a flash of light. The orc shot his arrow but it merely flew right back into his own flesh when he tried to breach the light around the horse. Suddenly, the orcs grabbed their ears and began to shriek in pain.  
  
"What's happening!!"? Boromir yelled  
  
"It must be something we cannot hear!" Legolas responded  
  
As the Orcs fell one by one, the light faded, and as it did so the energy faded from Anya. Anya fell back off her horse, caught by Boromir, who gently lay her down.  
  
"It is her" Legolas spoke firmly  
  
"How can this be" Boromir spoke, lost.  
  
"It was bound to be." Gandalf answered  
  
"Is she alright?" Aragorn asked extremely concerned  
  
"She will be. She's just not used to her powers. She's probably never used them. The world in which she lived represses anything that supercedes the abilities of all. They have not been active since before she left..."  
  
"No one has uttered her name in years."  
  
"This is a gift" Boromir spoke.  
  
"What is so special about her name?" Frodo asked  
  
"See how the lockets glows, it is fading now, but you can still make out the elvish. It reads : Anastasia, bearer of the light of Liathuainia, this girl is no mere mortal sent through the portals of time."  
  
"She wasn't lost through time, she was returning" Legolas choked out the words. As long as he could remember he'd known about her, about this Anastasia, and about her purpose to the world and to him.  
  
"So she belongs here then?" Merry asked  
  
"Yes." Gandalf smiled softly  
  
"Wait, what is she a princess of?"  
  
"The white city" Boromir choked out  
  
"But wouldn't that make her Aragorn's si-" Pippin began  
  
"We must get her up, we cannot stay here." Aragorn gently lifted the young girl off the ground.  
  
"Legolas, ride with her." The elf nodded and jumped onto the horse, then lifted the girl up onto the horse with him.  
  
"Aragorn... do you know what this means?" Boromir, close to giddiness spoke firmly.  
  
"It changes nothing"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
As you can see, I've kind of altered the book/movie but I figure, thats what creative interpretation is all about right? Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism only please, no story bashing. REVIEW!!! :) 


End file.
